Marauders, mischief and Mayhem
by MusicAndDance19
Summary: Sets of OneShots, about the Marauders, but this time there a twist - it's musical! Join The Marauders and Lily through their lives as they get musical and let the mayhem begin! Ah - isn't it fun?


_©MusicAndDance19 - July 2012_

* * *

**"Sorry's Not Good Enough"**

_Seventh Year – Sometime in October_

"But guy's, I just don't understand why Lily broke up with me? We were running so smoothly in our relationship, and then she goes and tells me 'I'm sorry James, but we're not going to work out' I mean – I didn't even do anything wrong!" James Potter complained to his friends, as they made their way down to the main hall for dinner.

The black haired boy beside him sent James a smile as he replied,

"Tell Evans that Sorry just isn't a good enough thing for you. That you deserve more – because for crying out loud Prongsie boy, you've been chasing after her since second year. You can't let her get away!"

James smiled, looking over at his other friend, Remus Lupin who offered a grin in reply, his eyes lit up as he put the book he had taken out from the library from his bag as he added,

"Sirius is right James, you've gotta make Lily realize she's in love with you... Again!"

Sirius laughed as he placed a hand around James' shoulder,

"And Prongs, I'm sure we can come up with the perfect idea."

* * *

With her long scarlet locks of hair there was no mystery as to why James Potter would be attracted to Lily Evans, she had the figure – and her personality was altogether kind and bubbly. As head girl, she was also many a student's role model. She was through the eyes of many, absolutely perfect.

Said girl was eating her dinner – a fruit salad and chicken drumsticks, when the Marauders, bar Peter who was serving detention, entered the room, all dressed up in muggle suits, their hair all styled up to make them look more attractive than they already were.

Many students gasped at the choice of clothing the three boys were wearing, but Lily only sighed, in her mind and their owns the Marauders would never mature and would forever remain children – due to her decision to break up with James Potter.

The Marauder's had their Wands raised in their hands, when they entered, immediately causing Lily to frown once she realized, and within seconds they had cast several spells over the room,

Music started to pour into the room, reaching every one of the student's ears as the three marauders climbed onto the Gryffindor table, using the spell 'Sonorus' to amplify their voices.

Their voices were gentle as they received several confused and otherwise shocked looks from nearly every student in the hall. Lily looked at them with a frown, hoping that the prank they were obviously playing didn't include anything dangerous.

"Good, good, good, good enough... Good, good, good enough... Good, good, good enough... good good."

The level of Remus and Sirius' voice soon died down as James, who was looking over at Lily with a genuine smile started to sing,

"I can't stop, I can't stop loving you."

Lily who had not been particularly interested a few seconds before suddenly focused in on James' words, her frown still ever present on her face,

"You're a dreamer, and dreaming's what you do. I won't stop believing that this is the end, there must be another way. 'Cause I couldn't handle the thought of you going away, whoa yeah..."

Suddenly Remus and Sirius' voices joined into James' as they continued their song of sorts, James slowly taking several steps forward, standing ten or twenty meters away from Lily as they sung,

"Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up? 'Cause I didn't treat you rough, so please don't go changing. What was I thinking of? You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off – because sorry's not good enough."

Once again, Remus and Sirius' voices died out, leaving James to continue the song, rather shakily, due to the nerves having just kicked in – and the fact that all of the school were watching him,

"Don't stop all those things you do. I'm a believer and that's what gets you through. I can't fight this feeling that this is the end; we're in the thick of it, where will this ever end? Whoa, whoa,"

Once again, the hall way filled with not only James' voice, but Sirius and Remus' as well, as they continued with their own little 'Marauder Show'

"Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up? 'Cause I didn't treat you rough, so please don't go changing. What was I thinking of? You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off – because sorry's not good enough."

James continued to take another few steps to Lily, stopping only five meters away from her this time, as his smile turned into a grin, his hazel colored eyes sparkling in anguish as he looked at the red-head.

"Oh, you said you'd never leave me be there, to hold and please me. Sorry's just not good enough for you. Everybody makes mistakes and that's just what we do."

He took one more step nearer to Lily, as once again Sirius and Remus re-entered the song,

"Good, good, good, good enough. Good, good, good enough. Good, good, good enough. Good, good."

This time, James' voice faded off as Remus and Sirius kept singing, the Head Boy looking at Lily with a knowing look, as if he knew what the outcome to the whole fiasco was going to be,

"Don't go changing. Don't go changing. Don't go changing. Don't go changing. Don't go changing. Don't go changing. Don't go changing. Don't go changing."

His voice however re-entered the song after several seconds, throwing his voice across the room as he tried to get the song finished,

"Sorry's not good enough!" "Don't go changing,"

"Sorry's not good enough!" "Don't go changing,"

"Sorry's not good enough!" "Don't go changing,"

"Don't go changing."

Finally the three marauders' voices became one again as they sung the chorus to their song,

"Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up? 'Cause I didn't treat you rough, so please don't go changing. What was I thinking of? You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off – because sorry's not good enough."

And to end the whole song altogether, as Remus and Sirius regained their silent attire, James finished the song with a gentle,

"Sorry's not good enough, Sorry's not good enough."

Lily was shocked at the whole song, as was most of the school, but time seemed to slow as James made the final steps towards Lily. With his voice still amplified, he held his hand out to Lily as he said with as much love as he could fit into his voice,

"Lily, I love you, so please – don't think any differently,"

After several seconds of thought Lily took James' hand, a beautiful smile making its way to her features, as James helped her up to stand on top of the table,

"I think I love you too James," She whispered, before proving her words with a kiss.

* * *

"Hey Moony," Sirius spoke after the three boys had countered all of their spells, "I'm gonna go get out of this suit,"

Remus nodded in agreement, as the two turned walking away from the hall,

"Yes, I'm resenting the day we have to wear these again..."

Sirius let out a short laugh,

"Yeah, I think we went a bit too far with the suits..."

Remus scowled, even though it was clear that it wasn't anything more that mocking,

"Well Padfoot, I did tell you that ties strangle you when you were them correctly, and to think of all that hair gel we used to style our hair... ugh... disasterious"

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
